marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
For other uses, see S.H.I.E.L.D. (disambiguation) S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) is a counterterrorism and intelligence agency run by Nick Fury. History Foundations S.H.I.E.L.D was co-founded by Howard Stark and possibly Nick Fury more than twenty years before the events involving the creation Iron Man armor. ''Iron Man S.H.I.E.L.D. wishes to debrief Tony Stark about his escape from Afghanistan and arrests Obadiah Stane for planning the kidnap and murder of Stark as well as dealing weapons to terrorists. Agent Coulson and a small team is deployed to the Stark Mansion. It also provides a cover story for what happened at Stark Industries during Iron Man and Iron Monger's fight, a story that Stark does not stick to instead revealing his secret to the world. In the post credit scene, Nick Fury talks to Tony about the Avenger Initiative, also hinting that he's not the only superhero in the world. Iron Man 2 S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Tony Stark as a consultant for the Avenger Initiative and organizes Senator Stern to present Tony Stark and James Rhodes with their medals. S.H.I.E.L.D. sends agent Coulson to New Mexico to find Mjolnir. The Consultant Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to stop General Ross releasing Emil Blonsky and to decide Tony Stark. The Incredible Hulk General Ross enlists the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him track Bruce Banner's e-mails to "Mr. Blue". A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. stops a robbery in a gas station while on his way to Mjolnir. Thor S.H.I.E.L.D. set a temporary building around Mjolnir, and later took all of Jane Foster's research. Thor fights with some of Agent Coulson's men before being captured and interrogated by Coulson about his identity, origin and training. Mjolnir is also kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Loki send The Destroyer to attack Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, one of the agents asks Coulson if it's one of Stark's, but he replys, "I don't know. Stark never tells me anything." After The Destoryer was defeated Thor told Coulson to return Jane's work and in return Coulson could count on Thor's help when needed. In a post-credits scene, Dr. Selvig is taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he meets Nick Fury. Fury asks Selvig to study the recently-discovered Cosmic Cube, which holds untold power, to which Selvig agrees. It is then revealed that Selvig is under the control of Loki, who has been transported to Earth. Captain America: The First Avenger S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists in the Arctic uncover Captain America's frozen body in The Red Skull's airship from WWII. Rogers awakens in a room designed to appear as if he were still in the early 1940s. Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. In a deleted scene it is revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was once called the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. is directly responsible in forming the Avengers as a deterrent against Loki's plans and to help get the tessaract back into their custody. However Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Captain America find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the tesserect in order to make weapons (similar to the way HYDRA did in World War II). Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watch on monitors as the Avengers fight the Chitauri in New York. Later, Director Fury tells his Superiors (known simply as the World Security Council) that he has allowed custody of the tesserect to go to Thor who has taken it back to Asgard and that the remaining Avengers have gone their separate ways and that they are no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. Item 47 ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added Weapons Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. S.H.I.E.L.D.maintains a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport Members *Nick Fury *Black Widow *Clint Barton *Maria Hill *Jasper Sitwell *Dum Dum Dugan *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Jane Foster *Benjamin Pollack *Claire Wise Former *Howard Stark (Deceased) *Phil Coulson (Deceased) Allies *Thor *Bruce Banner *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis *Thaddeus Ross *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes Enemies *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Emil Blonsky *Loki *The Destroyer *Chitauri See Also *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Hardy series) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (animated canon) Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Incredible Hulk culture Category:Thor culture Category:Captain America culture Category:The Avengers culture Category:Marvel One-Shot culture Category:Superhero Team Category:Government Agency Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.